Numerous approaches have been taken to address the embarrassing and unpleasant problem of toilet order. To date, the most prevalent approach has been to employ a ceiling fan to evacuate odor. Ceiling fans are an inefficient solution because they not only remove odor from a toilet bowl but also the surrounding air in the bathroom at large.
This may cause a stark cooling of the bathroom in winter due to the evacuation of warm air. In addition, the ceiling fan may cause the unintended heating of bathroom in summer due to the evacuation of cooled air. Furthermore, ceiling fans invariably require time to clear the air from a room because they imprecisely draw air up several feet from the toilet bowl up to the ceiling, thereby unnecessarily filtering the ambient air of the bathroom.
The prior art also discloses several configurations for removing odors from a toilet employing a ventilated seat to draw odors from the vicinity of the toilet bowl. Several of these patents disclose a system for evacuating odor through an exhaust vent to a remote location such as unused attic space or outdoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,536 discloses a bathroom exhaust system that includes a ventilated toilet seat assembly, one or more exhaust lines connected to the ventilated toilet seat through a mounting block attached to the toilet bowl behind the toilet seat and an exhaust fan located in or adjacent to the ceiling of the bathroom. The exhaust fan is vented to the outside atmosphere and is controlled by an electrical switch mounted on the wall of the bathroom. The ventilated toilet seat assembly includes a toilet seat that has a hollow interior and a plurality of vent apertures permitting communication with the interior of the toilet bowl. An exhaust line is provided at the rear of the toilet seat and cooperates with an exhaust passageway in a mounting block attached to the top of the toilet bowl just in front of the water tank and behind the toilet seat. The mounting block also includes the hinges for pivoting the toilet seat. One or more exhaust couplings extend from the end of the mounting block and a flexible exhaust hosing is attached to the exhaust couplings and extends to the exhaust fan located in an exhaust fan housing in the ceiling of the bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,925 B2 discloses an odor eliminating system utilizing an air pump to remove odors from a bowl of a toilet to a trap of the toilet. By moving the odors to the trap, the odors cannot escape back to the bowl and can only proceed out of the toilet to the sewer. The system can be adapted to existing toilets by drilling a channel to the trap or the system can be incorporated into new toilets. To retrofit an existing toilet, a channel is drilled in the porcelain unified body of the toilet to a spot above the water level in the inverted-U-section of the trap. To prevent water that is flushed from the toilet from escaping through the channel, the channel should be sloped downward (preferably vertically) into the trap. For example, the channel can be formed by drilling a channel from the top of the toilet, near the seat into the trap. The outlet tube is then connected to the channel. To prevent the odors from escaping and to prevent sewer gases from escaping the trap, the outlet tube must fit in an airtight manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,548 B1 discloses a toilet ventilation system for use with a typical toilet. The system comprises a seat of an oval shape matching the toilet. A pair of seat swivel mounts at a rear of the seat are attached to a toilet bowl top. A plurality of vacuum intake holes are disposed on a lower side of the seat. A vacuum canal is enclosed within the seat and communicates with the vacuum intake holes. The vacuum canal terminates in a flexible vacuum outlet proximal to one swivel mount. A vacuum hose is connected to the flexible vacuum outlet. A conical vacuum pump is connected to the vacuum hose. An electric vacuum motor is integrally connected within the vacuum pump, and a check valve is integrally disposed within a top of the conical vacuum pump, whereby exhausted gasses are prevented from returning through the check valve. An exhaust is connected to the check valve such that the conical vacuum pump, integral vacuum motor, integral check valve, and exhaust are fitted within a bowl cavity of the toilet. A sewer hose is connected to the exhaust and exits the bowl cavity and connects to a sewer pipe below the toilet, such that the sewer hose is concealed within the bowl cavity, a floor, and the sewer pipe below the toilet.
These approaches do not present an optimal system for removing odors because they require extensive physical alterations to bathroom plumbing and ventilation systems. An approach requiring the drilling of a hole in the floor or sewer line is difficult and labor intensive. Moreover, many toilets located on the ground floor would require the formidable task drilling of a hole through concrete in order to reach the sewer pipe.
Retrofitting of existing toilets may also create problems under the approaches set forth in the prior art. Drilling a channel through layers of toilet porcelain can be a difficult task for the average homeowner. Building codes in certain jurisdictions may preclude the drilling of holes in ventilating cast iron pipes. Lastly, potential users could be deterred from invasive systems that require the drilling of holes into expensive marble or granite.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, a system for odor removal is desired that employs a ventilated seat to evacuate odor into a sewer pipe without requiring the drilling of holes into walls, flooring or the sewer pipe. The ideal system will require the minimal amount of alternations to the existing toilet infrastructure, have a low-cost, and will be widely applicable to any toilet without requiring major modifications to conventional toilets currently on the market. The present invention solves these problems.